This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When engine oil for an internal combustion engine loses its lubricating properties, an oil change is required. The loss of adequate lubrication exposes an engine to potential wear, damage, and durability issues. The life of the oil is directly related to the amount of oxidation, contamination, and physical wear to which it is exposed. Antioxidants, present to prevent oil oxidation and ultimately degradation, become inactive at high engine temperatures, or with exposure to moisture thus the engine oil potentially loses its lubricating properties which can affect the efficiency of the engine vehicle fuel economy, and prematurely wear engine components. As the engine oil becomes more viscous and acidic due to oxidation and nitration, insoluble materials such as varnish and sludge may be deposited on the engine surfaces.
Engine design and oil durability can be optimized to decrease engine wear and increase engine oil life. By measuring the rate at which oxidation and contamination are degrading the oil, a determination can be made regarding the remaining life of the engine oil and how well the engine oil is protecting the engine. The increases in degradation by-products levels and decreases in antioxidant content accelerate the breakdown of the oil. The oxidation reactions initiate more reactions and then propagate to the point where the engine oil may potentially become corrosive to the engine and cause damage to components or complete failure, if it is not replaced with new oil.
It is desirable to detect which engine oils, engines, and operating conditions reduce or eliminate wear, increase durability, or present a risk for engine failure. Current tests do not measure both decreased antioxidant content and increases in degradation by-products and fuel combustion products within engine oil.